One Small Step (novel)
| miniseries = Gateways | minino = 1 | author = Susan Wright | published = | format = paperback | pages = 272 | ISBN = ISBN 0743418549 | date = 2260s decade }} One Small Step is a Star Trek novel, the first book in the Gateways crossover miniseries, branded as the Star Trek: The Original Series entry in the crossover arc. One Small Step was written by Susan Wright, and released in August 2001. As with each entry in the Gateways series, One Small Step had somewhat of a cliffhanger ending, with the resolution to follow in the What Lay Beyond anthology. One Small Step would be concluded in the short story "One Giant Leap" in that volume. Description :Scattered throughout the galaxy are Gateways capable of transporting matter and energy across unfathomable distances. Left behind by a long-vanished civilization, these mysterious portals offer a means of exploration -- or conquest -- many times faster than warp travel. The technology responsible for the Gateways has been lost for at least ten millennia, but that doesn't mean it can't be found again.... :Having defeated the hostile computer program guarding an abandoned Kalandan outpost, Kirk and his crew are exploring the artificial planetoid in hopes of discovering the secret of an ancient apparatus that has hurled the Starship Enterprise over nearly a thousand light-years. Unfortunately, the reactivated Gateway has attracted the attention -- and avarice -- of various alien explorers, including a mysterious race who claim to be none other than the enigmatic Kalandans themselves! References Characters :Pavel Chekov • • Gulda • Kad • James T. Kirk • • Luz • Marl • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Momita • • Pir • Radha • Joe Reinhart • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tasm • Nyota Uhura Robert D'Amato • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Losira • • Sowron • John Watkins • Wyatt Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (Klingon cruiser) • Petraw scout ship (scout) • Denevian vessel Locations :Beta Quadrant • Kalandan outpost Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Petraw • Sinoan • Vulcan Denevian • Kalandan • Kikmu States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :arm console • arm-screen • array • automatic hail • auxiliary generator • auxiliary power • blood • cloaking device • cloaking shield • command chair • communications • computer • disruptor • disruptor bank • earpiece • energy • energy pulse • engine • eyelid • flagship • hail • hair • hologram • impulse engine • ion diffusion • kilometer • light-year • matter/antimatter containment field • matter/antimatter reactor • orbit • phase disruptor • phaser • phaser bank • portable shield • quantum-level discharge • quantum torpedo • scanner • screen • sensor • sentient • shields • shock wave • space • starship • subspace • tactical computer • time • tooth • torpedo • warp coil • warp core breach • warp engine • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :botanist • captain • chief engineer • commander • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • navigator • officer • pod-mate • second science officer • warrior Other references :accent • battle cry • bridge • chair • colony • command booth • day • deck • evasive maneuvers • glove • hull • insect • landing party • millennia • month • murder • Organian Peace Treaty • planet • planetoid • quarters • red alert • report • science • science station • sector • security team • shield • treaty • uniform • weapon Appendices Images one Small Step.jpg|Cover image. oneSmallStep.jpg|Story image. Connections Timeline | after1 = In the Name of Honor| type2 = novel| series2 = other| other2 = | subtitle2 = minseries| format2 = none| before2 = first in the series| after2 = Chainmail| prevpocket = : | nextpocket = : What Lay Beyond - "One Giant Leap"| voyages1 = TOS| adbefore1 = That Which Survives| adafter1 = : What Lay Beyond - "One Giant Leap"| voyages2 =| adbefore2 =| adafter2 = }} External link * category:tOS novels